1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling slide fastener stringers used in forming a slide fastener chain and an apparatus for the same, and more particularly to a method for assembling slide fastener stringers by engaging the corresponding engaging elements or scoops thereof while a pair of slide fastener stringers having spaced sections where there are no scoops in continuous rows of scoops are fed successively, and the apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,880 corresponding to a co-pending Japanese Application of the present Applicant (Public Disclosure No. 83552/79) discloses an assembling apparatus for slide fastener stringers wherein at the stage of feeding a pair of slide fastener stringers successively by a pair of feed rollers, respectively, when a proper feeding condition of the stringers relative to each other (or a condition in which the leading edge of the scoop row in one of the fastener stringers is in advance of (i.e. leads) the other by a half pitch of the scoop) is not obtained, the scoop rows come into right position of alignment without any shock to the leading scoop by means of cooperating probes for coming into contact with each of the leading edge of the scoop row to provide pulling force and a differential transmission mechanism for producing difference in rotation between the two rollers corresponding to the difference of the pulling force exerted by the probes, and then are guided to the engagement point in the binder member so that the right row of scoops and the left row of scoops are engaged with each other in properly aligned condition in the binder body.
In the above mentioned apparatus, high speed operation can be performed correctly if at the start of engagement of the stringers the leading edges of both scoops rows are properly aligned. Any misalignment of the right and left scoop rows can be detected and corrected, so they are put into the proper condition (refer to FIG. 9(A)) in high speed operation. However, when the number of scoops in one scoop row on one stringer is more or less than that of the other, as shown in FIGS. 9(B) or (C), or one or more scoops are removed from the scoop row (not shown), the above mentioned apparatus can not detect such defect which results in the possibility of production of faulty goods.